A Special Kid
by thingies
Summary: Sorry kids! It's another little guy. Jacks Guardian, you'll luv him... trust me! Had to change the name due to existing story with the same name, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry kids! It's a little guy! I'm sure someone out there will love him. It's ongoing, and no, I havent given up on the other story. Don't panic!

Please review... lots please!

There not mine... etc... etc. No money made (I wish!)

No warnings

No spoilers

Nestled in the black leather chair in Jack's office, Danny swung his legs back and forth happily. Reading a book on Egyptology and sighing loudly, he put it down, idly scanning the room.

Bored and wanting some attention, the little archaeologist asked, "Dad, what are you doing? Want some help? Huh?"

Looking over the top of his glasses, Jack said,"Huh? No, but thanks for the offer, kiddo." Jack winked at the disappointed little face, and continued writing the report due day's ago. Stacking the pages, he knew that since Danny's down sizing, he had let thing's slip a little. Smiling to himself, he found the '_Dad_' from his friend still a little un-nerving.

Jack snorted as the tiny archaeologist craned his neck to get a better look at his desk.

"Hey, move your hand! I can't read what you're writing!"

Arching his eyebrow, Jack said calmly, "That a fact? My, oh so, late report for the General? You want to see this?" Tapping Danny's nose, the colonel grumbled, "Don't you tell him it's late! Promise?" Smiling and shutting the folder, Jack glanced at the book that Danny placed on his desk.

"Good book? Hard to read from here though."

Giving a tiny shrug, Daniel palmed his eye and complained, "Maybe. My eyes are hurting though." Seeing the look of alarm on Jack's face, he quickly added," But I'm fine… honest."

Knowing how anxious his dad had been since his accident, Daniel groaned, and figured he'd be off to the Doc's before the final objection left his mouth.

It wasn't as though Danny didn't like Janet, he just felt a little uncomfortable around her. Her kind, warm face made him feel sad, and extremely frustrated. Did he like her? Were they even friends? Maybe, Janet didn't even like him before, and only liked him now because of his accident.

Having vague recollections of his previous life only, his past felt very mysterious. Sighing, he hoped Jack would get distracted, and he wouldn't have to face her today. Wriggling in his chair, he doubted it. Scratching his head, Daniel searched his memory for the millionth time.

Maybe, he thought, he'd fallen from a huge tree onto his head. He'd tried and tried, but just couldn't remember anything since his accident. His dad had been there when he'd woken up and had looked very upset. This frightened him, but then Jack smiled, and made lots of awful jokes and stuff. Sitting on his lap, Daniel wriggled comfortably, and knew that everything must be okay. His dad always seemed to make jokes, and everyone around them laughed. Even though he didn't remember Colonel Jack, he didn't care, because somehow, it just felt right.

The other people who had visited him were all very kind. Somehow, they all seemed vaguely familiar to him. Danny searched the corners of his mind, but his memories were fleeting, and their names kept slipping away. He did remember enough to know they were his friends, and like his daddy, that he could trust them.

Doctor Janet had explained that he had suffered a severe memory loss or amnesia, and that he may never fully remember his past. Holding his hand, she promised him that with his dad's help, the gaps would gradually be filled.

He'd spent a week in the infirmary, becoming familiar with the people working in the mountain. His dad had visited him loads, and had bought in a new Play Station with heaps of cool games. He'd loved playing the games, especially with his dad, but he'd preferred reading. The games were a little noisy, and didn't make much sense.

One morning, after his fruit loops, Jack came in and scooping him up, said cheerily, "Time to make like the wind, kiddo!"

Daniel giggled constantly while being carried piggyback style down the corridors of the SGC, and finally, he looked around at the outside world with a look of wonder. "Hey, Dad! It's so big!"

Yup, it sure is kiddo." Helping him with the seat belt, the Colonel told him all about their house and the great surprise that he had planned. "Huh? A surprise? Dadddd, come on! Tell me? Whaatttt?" Terribly excited, Daniel chattered and wheedled the whole way home, desperately trying to trick Jack into telling him the great secret.

Grinning, Jack would have none of it, and merely wiggled his eyebrows, "Patience, little grasshopper."

Pulling into the driveway, Daniel was beside himself with curiosity. Jack unbuckled him, and swinging him onto the ground, said, "No peeking! "Guiding him towards his new room, Jack finally took his hands from Danny's eyes, and laughed, "Here ya go kiddo, like it?"

"Wowww!" Daniel certainly did. His bedroom was amazing. It was full of Egyptian pictures, and books about archaeology. There was also a toy box stuffed full of games and puzzles. "Hey, kids gotta play, Daniel, can't have you sitting and reading all the time!"

Smiling and a little overawed by his new room, Danny nodded his head, and looking at his dad, said thoughtfully, "I like history books, Dad, don't you?"

"Yeah, love em. My favourite past time. Up there with doing budget reports."

Danny wrinkled his nose, and glancing at his dad's grinning face, wondered if we were being teased… again.

Danny asked endless questions about the SGC until Jack finally put a stop to it. "Kiddo, I'm off duty! Let's just make supper and talk about something else for a while."

Jack and Danny had a man-to-man talk after supper. Jack took his hand, and sitting him down, explained about his work at the mountain. Tapping the little boy's cheek to keep his wandering attention, Jack explained how it needed to be kept a secret. "Just remember, kiddo, me, you, Sam and Teal'c are a family, and that's all that matters, okay? Try to remember Teal'c's other name, Murray, when were out. He's a little… out there…"

oOo

Jack got up, and frowning, walked over to Daniel, and knelt down in front of him. Looking into his eyes, he asked, "Hey Danny, you okay?" His brown eyes crinkling with concern; the colonel gently brushed the damp bangs from Danny's brow, and felt for the start of a fever

Daniel ducked the hand, and gave a weak smile. He threw his arm's around his dad's neck and whispered, "I'm fine, Daddy, my eyes hurt a little is all."

Jack grunted, and pulled him into a warm hug. "Huh-huh, Daniel, that a fact?" He remembered Janet testing Daniel's eyes after the accident, assuring them he didn't need glasses. Maybe, he thought, that had changed in the last few weeks. Maybe he should call the Doc and schedule another appointment.

Shutting his eyes, Danny leant into the embrace, and heaved a great sigh. "Dad-dd."

"I know, kiddo, I don't like the head thing anymore than you, okay?" Smelling the sweet shampoo that Danny used, Jack half closed his eyes and murmured, "Think we should see Doctor Janet again, don't you?"

"Dad! No! I'm fine!" Daniel whined.

'And there's my archaeologist,' Jack thought as a small smile touched his lips.

Danny wiggled from Jack's arms, and throwing himself into the back of the chair, kicked his leg's back and forth crossly. "I've just seen her! I've had my eyes tested! Why do I hafta go back?"

Jack slowly got to his feet, wincing at the twinge in his knees. "Yep, Danny, I'm afraid so. I'll give the Doc a call."

Ruffling the boy's hair lightly, Jack shrugged, and kindly said, "Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's see what the Doc has to say, okay?"

Dialling the number and listening to the little boy muttering under his breath that it wasn't fair; Jack waved his hand in the air, and motioned him towards the door. "Wait in the kitchen. We'll need to have a chat, and then some lunch."

Daniel huffed again, and rolling his eyes, dropped to the floor. Trailing to the door and shutting it harder than Jack would have liked; Danny shuffled down the hallway.

Jack arched an eyebrow at the show of temper, and patiently waited on the phone. Thinking carefully, he wondered about the slightly gangly, dark blonde haired boy that he thought of as his son.

It had been one hell of a month, both physically and emotionally for them both.

When Daniel had awoken in the infirmary, Jack had to deal with the pain of not having the Doctor Jackson that he remembered. He lost his best friend, and he grieved silently for him. The current manifestation was a child. Albeit, a very intelligent child, but a child none the less.

The mission to P-3X444 had supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission with SG9. Jack reluctantly let the linguist go without back up. Looking back, he remembered he thought it a bad idea. By all accounts, the villagers took an instant dislike to Daniel. SG9 had been stunned, and when regaining consciousness found the eight-year Daniel asleep near the well.

As far as Jack could determine, Daniel and the marines had been involved in a heated discussion with the elders. Daniel desperately tried diplomacy, but apparently, they hadn't been interested. Major Breen looked at his fellow marines, and shrugged apologetically, "Sir, it just to hell in a hand basket."

Placing the phone back on the cradle, and scribbling down the appointment time, Jack sighed very softly. Fortunately, Daniel had readily accepted him as his father. The little archaeologist didn't remember anything to the contrary. The alien weapon erased the boy's memories, and Jack didn't know whether the amnesia would be temporary or permanent. Nobody did.

As he scrubbed his hand through his hair, Jack smiled. The one thing that he did know for sure that was Danny would be raised as his son. He'd care for him until Carter or some egghead could reverse this disaster.

Or not…


	2. Chapter 2

You may have noticed the name change... long story, but same story! Please review and enjoy.

Jack had got up early and had sat to read the paper and have a coffee before the bundle of energy that was now Daniel Jackson got up. He'd sat and contemplated the fact, that now, six weeks later, no further progress had been made to change Daniel back.

It worried him, he couldn't deny the fact. The longer things went on like this, the less likely it was that Daniel would be returned to his former self. Jack was mentally preparing for this to be a more long term arrangement.

Thankfully they'd managed to form some semblance of a family. Danny had even made some friends, so Jack had continued to form the bond with the child which was once his colleague and was now his son.

Shaken from his musing, he looked down at Daniel, who was now sat in the big leather armchair with Jacks arms wrapped around him. Looking through the window into the garden, Danny heaved a great sigh as he watched droplets of rain run down the window pain. "Rain—rain—go away, come again another day."

Chuckling, Jack squeezed the little boy snuggled in his arms, "Well big guy, it doesn't look like you'll go out to play today." Jack grinned as Danny wiggled his slight body further into the warmth of his chest and huffed crossly.

Folding his arms across his tummy, Daniel bumped back against Jack and whined, "But, Daaad! I want to play with Josh today! We we're gonna play 'Hebrews and Egyptians'!"

Arching an eyebrow, Jack rubbed Danny's arm comfortingly, confused by the name that Danny had chosen. Looking at the boy's disappointed little face, he shrugged casually. "You sure you don't mean 'Cowboys and Indians' sport?"

"Pardon me, Daddy?" His disappointment quickly forgotten at the chance to lecture his daddy, Daniel scrambled up Jacks ribcage, his sneaker clad feet painfully kneeing Jack in places that made him hiss with surprise

Huh? Oops! Sorry, Daddy! I meant 'Hebrews and Egyptians' Sounds much better! Don't you think?" Rolling his eyes with disgust, he added, "More exciting than dumb ole 'Cowboys and Indians!" His little face was flushed with excitement, Daniel fiddled with his new…. glasses, constantly shoving them back onto his face

Eyeing Danny's feet carefully, Jack took evasive action, and swung his legs either side of his own. Grimacing at the memory of the painful hit to his manly pride, Jack rolled his eyes at the little boy's ambivalence, and added, "That's great, kiddo! What do the other kids think?"

Danny sighed, and lowering his eyes, chewed his bottom lip anxiously. "Well, they don't really get it. I've tried to explain, but they laughed and ran off." Daniel looked up at Jack, and crinkling his nose, added hotly, "They called me a geek !"

That a fact? A geek, huh?" Raising his eyebrow, the colonel slowly got to his feet, and thinking carefully, scooped Daniel into his arms, hugging him closely.

"We'll have to see about that then, won't we kiddo." Setting Danny onto his feet and ruffling his hair, Jack walked into the kitchen, shoving his hands into his pockets thoughtfully.

"Huh? What, Daddy? Daniel turned on his heel and dashed after Jack, tugging at his shirtsleeve frantically. "Dad! Please," he implored with wide eyes, "don't say anything! The guys will never play with me again."

Realizing how badly he misread his child's insecurities, Jack turned around and hunkered to his knees. Taking Daniel gently by his shoulders, he looked into the boy's tearing, blue eyes sadly. Wanting to reassure him that it would all be okay, he said kindly, "Its okay Danny, I won't. How about we invite them around to play sometime? Ya know, have some fun. What d'ya think?" W inking and smiling, Jack poked the little boy in his tummy playfully. "We good to go?"

Daniel beamed. "That's great Dad, you're the best ever Daddy!" Launching himself into Jack's arms, nearly bowling him over, Danny giggled, "Can we have pancakes now, Dad? I'm starving."

Staggering from the force of unexpected little missile in his arms, Jack chuckled, and slowly got to his feet. Rubbing his aching knees, he looked at his son's smiling face and grinned with pleasure.

"Sure, why not! You wanna help. Hey! You wanna cook?"

Grabbing Jack's hand, Danny skipped at his side, and chatted about his excellent cooking skills. Jack nodded his head gravely, and grabbing a chair for Daniel to stand on, watched Danny put the ingredients in the bowl, measuring everything very carefully.

Jack shook his head, and danced back as the ingredients flew everywhere. Danny's face quickly became covered with pancake mixture, and laughing ruefully, the colonel tweaking the batter covered little nose looking so eagerly up at him.

"Okay, kiddo, go get washed up, and then we can eat

. Tossing the sticky little boy casually over his shoulder, Jack grinned at the uncontrollable giggles this produced. Dumping him onto his feet, the colonel gave his head a rueful shake, as the little boy thundered out of the kitchen.

Following the trail of discarded clothes,

Jack muttered under his breath, "Could he make anymore mess?" He hadn't the heart to scold him though, and throwing the clothes into laundry hamper with a perfect lob, grinned widely. "He shoots…he scores!"

Danny came hurtling back, squeaky clean and ravenous. Climbing on to his t chair and eyeing the stack of steaming pancakes greedily, he licked his lips and jiggled with impatience.

" Ohh, yum! Rubbing his tummy, he chatted away happily, all previous worries forgotten. "This looks yummy, Dad. Did I do good?" Grinning from ear to ear, Danny looked up expectantly.

Jack nodded, and smiled at the warm feeling he felt every time his kid giggled with joy.

Daniel beamed at Jack as he helped himself to a pile of pancakes, smothered in syrup that Jack felt sure the kid would never finish.

While they were eating, Daniel eyed his dad, wondering about the earlier offer of having his friends around to play. "Daddy, can we bake cookies and cup cakes when we invite my friends to play and can I ask Sam and Murry to come and help?"

Jack was still watching Daniel and smiling contentedly as he enjoying his own pancakes, "I don't see why not sport, it could be a party hurr? We could have pizza and loads of other cool party food, which I'm sure Carter can think of. She's helped out with loads of parties for Janet and Cassie." Jack was looking pensive now as he considered the possibilities. A quick glance at Danny assured him he was heading in the right direction. A small face with a syrup smile, continued to munch and nod back at him enthusiastically.

"That's settled then, I'll invite Carter and Murry. How's about next weekend, you can make invitations and then we'll go hand them out together, what d'ya think?"

oOo

While clearing up, Jack noticed that Daniel was rushing more than usual and almost threw the plates into the dishwasher.

Considering the task complete, Danny hurtled though the kitchen and into Jacks stomach almost bowling him over.

"Slow down there kiddo! You'll break the plates, and me too!"

"Sorry, Daddy, can I please go make the invitations now?"

Jack couldn't resist the large blue eyes looking up pleadingly at him. "Okay, Okay, but you get to clean the kitchen down next time, okay?"

For his trouble, Jack received a huge hug around his stomach and a muffled "Thank you Daddy" into his shirt. In a flash the bundle of energy bounced from the room on a mission to find his coloring gear.

Jack shook his head and grinned for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Don't make a mess!" he shouted, knowing his request was falling on deaf ears. Danny was already running up the stairs and sounded like a small herd of elephants!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hello People! Sorry for the break, have a plan for this now and will endeavor to ensure its completed. Should be a good few bits yet though! **_Pwease_** feedback... I beg you... Enjoy, Hugs XxX

Daniel stomped upstairs slamming his bedroom door in temper, shouting, "What a bunch of losers!"

Jack wasn't very sure what happened. The kids from the street had turned up, obviously game for any party that involved free food. They'd played some games in the house and in the yard. There'd been some sort of argument and then it appeared to go to hell in a hand basket after that!

He watched Daniel stomp off in a rage, bellowing at the top of his voice "I am not a geek! You can all go to hell!" Sighing and walking towards the stairs, Jack had felt a tug at his trousers. A boy, about Danny's age stood, tears rolling down his face and blood pouring from his nose.

"Dabnul ith me! Ittt twellinth!"

"Excuse me? Daniel hit you? In the nose? My Daniel? Ya sure?"

"Yeth! Ithhh bweedinth!"

"Yes, you are." Rolling his eyes, Jack found his first aid kit and cleaned the bleeding little kid up the best he could. "Hey, keep still! Crap! Is there any blood left in you? So, tell me, what happened?" Blubbering and shaking his head, the little boy wailed for his mommy, and demanded to be taken home.

Grabbing the truck keys and shouting over his shoulder, "Carter, do not go into that kid's room until I get back! That's an order!" Jack bundled the child into the truck, furious that Daniel had behaved so badly. "Daniel will apologize to you, kiddo, I can promise you that. Still, I kinda like to know why he popped you one."

Watching the colonel swing the battered little kid into his arms and storm angrily from the house, Carter threw him an indignant look. Muttering mutinously under her breath, she waited before the truck pulled out of the driveway before she bounded up the stairs.

"Danny? Honey? Let me in!"

Apologizing profusely, Jack cringed as the other father, glowered, less than impressed with the state of his small son. Listening to Jack's mangled explanations carefully, he eyed the colonel up and down with disdain, bundling his sobbing son inside. "Your kid is a brat, O'Neill, stop making excuses for him!" After the fiasco, Jack vowed Daniel would come and apologize in person, his famous O'Neill temper reaching boiling point. "Daniel, you had better have a damn good explanation for this or you are going to be one very sorry little boy!"

Hovering outside Danny's door, Jack took several deep breaths, determined to calm himself down. Sam looked at him and shrugged, explaining softly that the little cherub wouldn't let her in. "Now, sir! Remember, Danny might have a very good explanation for hitting that kid!" Throwing her hands out, and knowing how lame she sounded, Sam shook her head slowly. "Well, in his mind at least!"

Jack pondered the day's events. His kid had been so happy, what an earth could have happened to cause this minor catastrophe?

"Daniel! Open this door now! Do you understand me?"

"No! Won't! Go away, Daddy!"

Listening to the little boy throw his tantrum; Jack decided he'd had enough. Ten minutes shouting at any body's door, was ten minutes too long!

"So help me, Daniel…" With the threat issued, the door clicked, and arching his eyebrow, Jack pushed it lightly with his fingers. He watched Danny run back to the bed throwing himself into the middle of it. Fumbling to pull a pillow over his head as Jack approached him slowly, Danny burst into noisy tears. "I don' wanna talk!"

Seeing Daniel so obviously distraught dissolved Jack's temper instantly. "Danny? What's going on?" Jack tempered his voice, trying at least to sound a little serious."

The boy's shoulders heaved, as he fought to draw breath between the heart wrenching sobs. Unable to ignore his kid's distress, Jack found himself perching on the edge of the bed and drawing Danny into his lap, rubbing gentle soothing circles on his back.

As Jack murmured soothing, melodic words into the boys' ear, the sobs lessened, but still, no words came.

"Come on kid, talk to me. You can't blame me for being angry. All I know is there was an argument; you hit someone, shouted abuse at your guests and then stormed off to your room! You have to admit, things aren't exactly swinging in your favor at the minute, Danny."

"I-I-I was t-trying to t-tell them a-a-about Egypt a-and my g-game, Daddy! Th-they made fun of me, a-and called me a geek!" Daniel bumped his head into Jack's shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks.

With a sad shake of his head, Jack felt his heart breaking. Rubbing warm circles and crooning nonsense softly, he wondered how much longer Danny would cry. Not trusting himself to speak, Jack thought how tough the little boy's life had been without anyone in his corner.

Knowing he had to make his position on fighting clear, Jack gently chided his son. "You can't go round hitting other kids, Danny, even if they do call you names. You know that don't you kiddo?"

Jack felt the little boy gentle nodding into his chest; before tear filled eyes looked up through blond bangs to meet his own. "I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone Daddy, b-but they said they never wanted to play w-with me a-anyway and I-I was a freak cos' I r-read a lot and I h-haven't g-got a m-mommy."

Gulping and dissolving into more tears, Danny threw his arms around Jack's neck, his skinny little shoulders shaking with misery. Once again, Jack felt his heart fall apart. 'Kids! No mother… where do they get this stuff from!' His temper simmered, and Jack narrowed his eyes, at the brokenhearted child's words. He was certainly going to be having words with somebody's parents!

Danny looked up, and running his sleeve under his nose and sniffing, he blinked, and whispered,

"Daddy? Did I have a mommy?"

Danny waited for his answer expectantly. Swiping at his eyes with his sweater, he fisted his hands deep into Jack's t-shirt. "Huh? Did I, Daddy?"

Jack blew the air between his teeth in a whistling sound and thought about his next words very carefully. He had never even considered this, what was he meant to say? More to the point, what was he meant to say without breaking the kid's heart again?

"Danny? Look at me, kiddo." Cupping Danny's chin in his large weathered hand, Jack knelt down, and looking into the sad, blue eyes blinking back tears, he whispered hoarsely and bought those blue eyes that he new so well up to meet his own. "Of course you did, and she loved you very much. But there was an accident, and your mommy died a few years ago."

Jack smiled gently, and wiped away a tear pooling in the corner of his eye. Scooping Daniel into his arms and hugging him tightly, he promised, "You got over it, kiddo. Well, no one does, but you were very brave and learned to cope with it."

Jack could feel the dampness on his shirt spreading, but the sobbing didn't start again. He hated himself for lying. Danny's mom had died, but he hated having to trivialize it by making up a story.

Sitting and holding the still fragile boy in his lap, Jack felt he understood some of the loss and mourning that Daniel must have felt the first time round. Fat, hot tears rolled down his cheeks, exposing the raw emotion that surfaced when dealing with this delicate soul.

Feeling one last shuddering sigh, Jack brushed the hair away from Danny's face, and gently kissed his forehead. "You okay, kiddo?"

Daniel lifted his gaze, and with a quizzical look, noticed the dampness on Jack's cheeks. "Are you crying Daddy?"

Jack felt a lump in his throat as he lightly swiped the stray tears from his kid's face. "I'm okay Danny, don't worry."

Jack's watery smile betrayed his own fragile feelings. Daniel threw his arms tightly back around his neck, whispering. "You must have really loved her too, Daddy, I'm sorry."

With a gentle smile, Jack looked at his wide-eyed child and thought some things never change. Like the gentle adult, this little version had such a capacity to love. Even though his own heart was breaking, Daniel Jackson cared for others. Shaking his head and feeling a wash of emotion, Jack couldn't help being astounded by him once again.

Fighting to get him own emotions under control, Jack returned the squeeze. Ruffling Danny's hair, he whispered, "I did."

Seeing the warmth in his father's eyes, Danny grinned, and bit on his bottom lip. "Do we have a picture of her, Daddy?"

"Mm? Sure thing, kiddo, that's a great idea!" Jack rolled his eyes, amazed he didn't think of the solution sooner. Scanning the room, he cursed himself for not making sure Daniel's parents were clearly visible. Scratching his chin and thinking, he remembered seeing several black and white photo's at Daniel's old apartment. "What say we have a good look around and find the perfect one?"

Later that day, as they'd cleaned the party mess away, Jack insisted Daniel apologize to the kid he'd hit. Folding his arms across his chest and looking at the little boy sternly, Jack said firmly, "Oh, and by the way, Cassius, you are so grounded! Let's see if a week without any television or DVD's can make you remember to think before you act!"

"Aw, mannnn! That's not fair! A whole week?"

"Wanna make it two?"

When Jack finally settled Danny into bed, he sat watching TV, and wondered just how much more difficult rearing Daniel Jackson could possibly get. Smiling to himself and taking a sip of coffee, he figured, "quite a bit!"


	4. Chapter 4

i APOLAGISE UNRESERVIDLY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER...OTHER THINGS ON THE BOIL, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS! THANKS, hugs Nat

* * *

Approaching Daniel's old apartment, Jack felt a pang of guilt and regret. Guilt for not being able to tell his kid about the life he used to lead, and regret for not having his old buddy here to chat with, to tease him, and generally off load when things were getting to him.

Putting the key in the door, the realization of the situation washed over him. As the door swung open, the smell of the new apartment mixed with the mustiness of the artifacts, battered his senses. Jack sniffed the stale air, and knew he'd neglected the apartment for too long. Sighing softly, the smell only served to remind Jack of how quickly time had passed for them.

Feelings overwhelmed, Jack flicked at the light switch and made his way to the balcony doors. The ambience of the apartment, the familiar surroundings caused his emotions to surface, and coughing, he felt his eyes water with unwanted tears. "Crap," he mumbled, "I need to get the hell outta here."

Giving the balcony doors a shove, he stumbled outside into the cold air, and drew a deep breathe. "Come on, O'Neill, just do this and get out of here."

Holding onto the rails, fingernails digging into the palm of his hand, Jack tried to clear his thoughts. Feeling dizzy, the image of Daniel's little face interchanging with Charlie's tormented him. "Get a grip for crying out loud! This isn't helping anyone."

Glancing down at the busy street, Jack thought of the sweet child who had stolen his heart.

Scrubbing his hands across his face, he swiped at the salty tear gently brushing his lips. Sighing softly and fumbling for his wallet, he smiled at the image of Charlie's toothy grin. Baseball bat in hand, the little boy had worn his new uniform with pride, and with the animation of youth. Remembering the moment as though it were yesterday, Jack caressed the photo tenderly. Tracing his beloved child's face, he closed his eyes, and felt grief mixed with true joy wash over him.

Pushing his maudlin thoughts away and rifling through his wallet, Jack found a photo taken months before. Daniel had insisted on taking them all to a new Ethiopian restaurant, and looking at his face, he remembered how Daniel had fallen in love with the quirky little place. Laughing at the look of horror on his own face, he laughed aloud. They'd been on a team night out, Daniel ended up tipsy and Sam had taken the snap as a memento. She'd given him the photo after Daniel had been downsized, explaining they had always been family. Seeing his friend grinning back at him brought a fresh lump to his throat. "Oh, Danny! Why did this have to happen to you?"

He swallowed several times, and flicked the wallet over. On the other side was the picture he'd taken of Danny the week before. The bespectacled, dark blonde haired little boy giggled uncontrollably as Teal'c tickled him, and the snap had been perfect. Jack smiled with pleasure, and snapped his wallet shut. "Enough!" he scolded himself, "be grateful you have him in any form." He loved this Daniel too, very much. He needed to deal with this, but what if they never turned him back?

Jack swallowed hard, and shut his wallet. Putting it back in his pocket, he got to his feet, wincing at his knees as they cracked. He absently scrubbed his hand through his hair, turning back to the doors that he'd flung open moments before. He hoped the fresh air in the room would help clear his thoughts and enable him to select the photos for Danny's sake. He also knew that he would never come back and pack up the apartment.

Jack sorted through Daniels things quickly, collecting various photos he deemed suitable. Pictures of Danny's real father were sadly ruled out. Jack wondered if he could get Carter to work her magic with one of the pictures, so that there was at least one photo of Jack with Danny's mother. The thought caused Jack to wince at the deception, but couldn't think of another alternative.

Pulling the apartment door shut, he felt the cell phone vibrate in his pocket, and juggling it, squinted impatiently at the screen.

"Carter? What's the problem? Something wrong?" He knew his voice sounded hoarse, but he couldn't control the emotion anymore. It had been a heart-rending moment and he felt drained and vulnerable.

"Hello sir," she chirped," I… I was just wondering if you'd bring back some pizza, that's if you were on your way back."

Jack sighed as he loped down the corridor, "Pizza, huh? Thought you had supper organized?"

Laughing, her voice light and warm, Sam breathed, "Well, we were baking, and Danny and I were having a great time. The timer didn't go off and now the pizza is slightly burnt. You know cooking and me! My fault completely, sir."

Jack snorted down the phone and felt his mood magically lift. "Okay, Carter. I'll be about half an hour. Is Danny okay?"

"Yes, sir, he's fine. Did you get what you wanted, sir?"

"I did." Jack thought about the apartment and lowered his voice, "We need to discuss this. Don't tell Daniel we spoke, okay?"

"Okay, he thinks your running errands anyway. I'll keep him distracted by making some cup cakes or something."

"Okay, Carter, don't burn down my damn kitchen!" Hearing her indignant snort, Jack smiled, snapped his phone shut and grabbed his keys. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here," he mumbled to himself.

Climbing into the truck and gently placing the pictures on the passenger seat, Jack looked over his shoulder one last time and sighed. He had under estimated how hard this trip would be and felt a thousand years old. Mentally putting things in perspective, Jack turned the key, dismissing his painful memories. It was time to make one special kid very happy.

o0o

Pulling into his driveway and turning off the radio, Jack gently placed the pictures he wanted to show Danny into his jacket. Balancing the pizza box, he rapped his knuckles on his door.

Teal'c, who had taken to coming around to see Daniel at every given opportunity, greeted him at the door. It was no surprise to Jack when both he and Sam had turned up on the doorstop that morning. Jack had asked Sam to watch Danny a few days before; mindful at what had happened at the party. Teal'c had understood Daniel's issues with his mother needed to be resolved quickly.

"Hey, T, nice cap!"

"O'Neill," Teal'c bowed his head slightly, and reaching out, took the pizza and stepped aside. "Daniel is already at the dining table, O'Neill."

Jack nodded, "Of course he is," and removing the pictures from his jacket, took a deep breath.

The next thing he new, a small boy shaped missile hit him in the gut. " Daddy!" Daniel shouted, "'bout time! Hey, Sam burned all the food again!"

"Hey, it's what she does, kiddo," Jack ruffled his hair, and smiling at the happy dimpled face asked, "You been good?"

Rolling a shoulder and wriggling his little butt, Daniel said, "Course Daddy, I've really missed you."

"That a fact? Well in that case, give me a hug. Waking hand in hand, they watched as Sam set the table and laid out the crockery.

"Smells good, I'm starving!" nodding at the spare seats she urged, "come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

"Playing mom?" Jack offered playfully.

Laughing and winking at Daniel, she grabbed a chair and teased, "Last one is a rotten egg!"

While eating, Daniel chatted happily about Sam's woeful attempts at cooking. Watching the cheese stretch out in front of him and with tomato sauce on his face, Danny explained that he and Teal'c had watched a movie while Sam scrubbed the pizza trays.

Jack nodded and arched an eyebrow at Teal'c. Leaning back on his chair, he felt the easy companionship took the sting away from his day. It seemed that life could be unbelievably cruel. When faced with this child who clearly adored him, he felt all his paternal feeling explode. If he were honest with himself, he'd always seen Danny as his son. That was what made their new relationship feel so natural to him. Suddenly shaken from his musings, he felt insistent fingers tugging at his sweater.

"Daddy," Daniel asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Danny, I'm definitely okay." Jack leaned across and tweaked the freckled nose, in front of him. "You help clean up. I have something I need to do, okay?" Jack stood up and placing his hand into the middle of Danny's back, steered him towards the sink. "Here, take your plate with you."

Daniel nodded and chattered about what ice cream he wanted. Sam half listened and meeting Jack's concerned eyes, nodded.

Grabbing the pictures, Jack walked into his family room, and laid them on the coffee table. Shuffling them and calling out to Sam and Teal'c he murmured, "Okay, here goes."

Jack showed them the photographs and shrugged. "What do you think?"

Looking at each snap carefully and offering their opinions, Sam and Teal'c nodded gravely, and stood to leave.

"I believe it is time we left, O'Neill,"

"Yes, good luck, sir. I am sure Daniel will be thrilled." Following Teal'c out the door, and waving to Danny, she said softly, "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

Danny peaked over the back of the sofa and scrambled to his feet. "You guys leaving already? What about ice cream?" Instantly changing tacks happy not to have to share his chocolate ice cream after all, he grinned with childish greed and said, "Thanks for looking after me today."

"That is not a problem Daniel O'Neill; I will visit you again very soon." Teal'c said pleasantly.

"No problem, Danny, it was a pleasure." Sam grinned and crouching down, hugged her friend warmly. "See you soon, honey," she whispered "and be good for your Daddy."

Daniel kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Promise!"

Hearing Sam's car pull away, Jack scooped Danny into his arms, and shut the door. "Whew, thought we'd have to share the chocolate ice cream and the sprinkles!" Jack carried the giggling little boy over to the couch, and sat him down.

Curious, Daniel clambered into the middle, his wide blue eyes following Jack's every movement. "Daddy," he asked, bouncing onto his knees," what have you got?" Frowning, he crinkled his nose in confusion.

Jack smiled and waved his finger in the air.

"Daniel, don't kneel on the furniture," he gently chided. "I have something to show you. Sit down properly, eyes forward airman!" Jack smiled with mock sternness hanging on his words.

Danny slipped back onto his bottom obediently, and watched as Jack sat next to him. Showing him the pictures, he watched as Daniel's expression change from confusion to awareness. A small tear trickled down the small boy's sauce covered cheek. "Oh, Daddy, look, it's us!" His small fingers gently moved through the photographs, tracing the faces before him. Some of the framed ones were quite formal and Danny giggled at his suit. Holding one where he played in the sand, he remembered the small shovel and the happy day. Smiling he told Jack of the white dress his Mom had worn.

Many, many, happy times, Jack mused.

Danny looked up, his eyes watery from his memories and asked, "Did we go to Egypt, Daddy?"

Jack waited and thought carefully about what he would say next. Some of the pictures showed the Great Pyramids, and Daniel's suppressed memories were awoken.

"Yes, Danny," he said lightly, "we sure did. Your mother loved Egypt, just the way you do." Jack smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

Daniel smiled softly. "So, that's were I get it from then," he whispered.

"Do you like them?" Jack asked, not wanting the break the magical moment.

The dark blond head before him bobbed up and down, but no words followed. Noticing a tear fall onto one of the pictures, he sighed. His face full of love and concern, Jack whispered, "Aw, come ere," and tucked Daniel's head neatly under his chin. He rubbed soothing circles across Daniel's back as the pictures were tightly to his chest.

"Hey, Danny, It's okay to cry." Jack whispered into the child's ear.

As the sobs slowly stopped, Daniel pulled away, head still bent and photo's still tightly clutched. "Why can't I remember her, Daddy?"

"Hey, you will, give it time," Jack soothed, gently moving the small face to meet his eyes. "One day." Jack wished he could believe his words, but grimacing, thought it unlikely.

Daniel nodded, returning to look at the pictures.

"You can put them were ever you like, Danny. You can keep some just for you, if you like, or we can frame some more and put them around the house."

"Okay, Daddy." Daniel slipped off Jack's lap and asked in a tiny voice, "Is there any of you, me and Mummy?"

"Course there is, kiddo," Jack smiled. "Sam's having it framed for us. She'll bring it around tomorrow and I'll put in the family room so we can both see it everyday."

"Thank you, Daddy," Danny whispered. Throwing his arms around Jack's neck, he whispered, "Just like it was before, huh?"

Jack smiled sadly over Danny's shoulder, "Yeah, Grasshopper, just like it was before."


End file.
